User talk:Mousekat
☎ Welcome to my talk page! ☎ Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). --Mousekat Archives: *July-August 2011 (22) *September-October 2011 (27) ---- Images when you add the images chart onto pages you can add this before it and it will automatically go below the boxes. so much easier than having to please "enter" a lot of times :) Twinkleblue (talk) 23:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Housing/Full List you are making the full list of housing in that page, Is it essential to include TCO, TCO/Pop, Cost/Pop Min, Cost/Pop Max, Min Pop/Size, Max Pop/Size, Rent/Hour*1000/Pop ? Because these things make this page very difficult to edit. Also I think, No one needs to know that details.I am asking this because I want to edit all cash item housings in below table but above said columns are in my way.If these column will be removed table will become as good as business table chart.Just asking for what you say about this, Is it right?----shalin(Talk) 05:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Now Housing/Full List has all housings and also it is better than the main housing Page,So it should be maid the main page rather than linked from main page.----shalin(Talk) 01:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Updates Good job with the monthly updates. I'm surprised you did so much of it. I got tired of it and was driving me a little crazy when I was doing so many days all at once. Twinkleblue (talk) 19:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Metropolis Event Stats on Unreleased Items Curious how we get so many pics and the stats from items that have yet to be (may never be?) released. Check out this page: http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Metropolis_Event ....where do all the item stats come from? Each already has its own page. I've only seen a few of them, and not for sale. Would love to get item information ahead of time, myself. How do you do that? Obsiddia 01:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Silver not that i know of...maybe it was an abandoned idea. -Twinkleblue (talk) 02:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It's From Quest settings.xml .Try this link http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/64975/questSettings.xml----shalin(Talk) 04:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Earnings it's not near the business info, you need to use the FIND function and search for meganailsaloncointable you will then see is that clear? let me know if you're still having trouble --Twinkleblue (talk) 06:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Univ Logos you busy? would you mind uploading the univ logos? btw just noticed you ranked#1 congrats :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks for uploading, wasn't expecting u to add the trademark in the filename anyway so not a prob. not really trying for badge, just editing cause the pages can always have room for improvement and we all know there's always new items being released. We shall see if either of us will get tired of this site by then LOL. Twinkleblue (talk) 18:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there any short way to find that image i am uploading is already exist or not or which name it has? There is any page that shows all Image's names uploaded in this wiki.----shalin(Talk) 05:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey I was wondering if you would like to become a Admin for our Facebook Page. Your Free to say No but I Have been Real Busy and cant update the page as soon as the Updates are pushed out. Anyways send me a message on FACEBOOK to this email, macintosh.geek@facebook.com and we will Pick up from there. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 15:18,10/8/2011 No not like that contributing every day for 2 hours only. Also do you know any link that shows wikia coding language help in "Details" i.e what code works for what and what it previews like.I want to learn this language in detail please help.Thanks.----shalin(Talk) 04:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know Wikia help page, i searched it before but the details are low.Anyway thanks for reply.----shalin(Talk) 05:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) hi. could you please inform me how can i get motorcycles in cityville? I built tuscan villa or milan apartment or pizza shop but i cant get any motorcycles citizens. thanks a lot. Thanks.Those pages are really Nice.----shalin(Talk) 04:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Google Plus Our Home page Needs to be Updated. CityVille is a real-time city simulation game developed by Zynga, on the social networking website Facebook and Google Plus. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:07,10/16/2011 Re:Archie thanks for user talk page i followed your format. Thinking, i have done your work which was going to finish by you.----shalin(Talk) 16:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir!! I am ranked 20, which rank should I be to get admin rights? Can you help me? Thanks in advance!! @mrit 06:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway for your quick response for the Admin thinggy.. I am waiting with all my patience!! Thanks again! @mrit 12:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congrats :) --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) talk about overload of new content!! -Twinkleblue (talk) 19:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nice Thank you for the recognition Mousekat. It is my pleasure to be part of CityVille wikia. Mervinzeissmarciano 05:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) mousekat i need your help again can you give me the codes for Glass Blowing Shop, Waterfront Suites, Fiery Tiki Statue, Glass Pyramid, Provence House and Mime House. just got that items and i want to send it again in my other account. thanks in advance. =)